Forever
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: My take on how Megan and Peter should admit their love for each other. Just a sort of story while I'm suffering from my writer's block on all my other stories. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome! Rated K for now..
1. Chapter 1

_(Kinda suffering from a writer's block and thought of the idea of Megan and Peter loving each other and just came to my mind so here it is.)_

It was a cold winter day and the team had just finished wrapping up their case. Then everybody started heading home. Everybody that is except for Megan and Peter.

"Megan it's snowing, you got to get home before it gets any worse." Peter said firmly.

"I need to finish up my paperwork." Megan replied sternly.

"Megan,"

"I told you I have to finish up my paperwork" Megan replied for one last time.

" Megan seriously," Peter said but was interrupted by Megan.

"Peter, when will you stop telling me what to do! Always telling how to parent Lacey, always telling me what to do. And telling me to go home when I don't want to." Megan said, and looked firmly in Peter's eyes to show him that she was dead serious.

Peter was mad. He was mad that, she hasn't even figured out what he felt for her, his feelings, and this time Peter was _not _going to back off.

" The only reason I've done all this for you, is because I love you. I've loved you for 2 years now. Megan, we've been working with each other for five years . And you still don't see what's right in front of you. I know you probably don't love me back but, I just can't go on without you knowing." Peter coldly said.

And with that he took one step and was out the door.

"Peter, wait!" Megan said. And ran up to him and pulled his wrist. He turned his face so it was facing her.

"What?"

"I have loved you Peter, I have. And I still do. And I don't know why I've never seen it but, _she paused for a moment_ . But tonight, you've really brought me to realize, I don't want to lose you." Megan said with tears welling uo in her eyes. And Peter's stare turning from heartbroken to loved.

Then he pulled her towards him for an earth shattering kiss and they both realized right then and there. They were each others' one and done.

Forever.

XoXoXoXoXo

(_ Do not know where that came from, it just sorta popped in my head somehow. Reviews are appreciated and if I get 5 reviews I'll continue!)_

_Hugs and Kisses!_

_-Lindsay_


	2. Chapter 2

"We better head home," Peter said and smiled.

"We?" Megan said teasing him.

"Yes, we." Peter said pausing ever so slightly to smile.

"Okay, let me get my stuff," Megan said and preceded towards her desk to retrieve her things.

* * *

"Geez Megan, it's freezing in here," Peter exclaimed.

" Okay, I'll turn the heat on. I don't notice though, you know, because I'm cold-blooded." Megan said and winked at Peter.

"Do you want something to drink?" Megan asked.

"I'm good," Peter said,

"Do you have any good movies?" Peter asked staring at the TV.

"Yeah, let me go check." Megan said and headed towards Lacey's room. She came out with 7 movies.

"Well, we have the whole twilight series," Megan paused when Peter raised an eyebrow.

"There Lacey's okay?" Megan explained.

"Sure," Peter said.

"Next there is Just go with it, P.S. I love you, and Knocked up." Megan said and looked at Peter to see which one he'd choose.

"Knocked up," Peter said and gave a look to Megan.

"Have you seen that movie before?" Megan asked Peter.

"No," Peter answered.

"Me neither," Megan replied.

"So, you own a movie and you haven't seen it?" Peter questioned.

"I just got it, I was going to watch it with Lacey but saw the trailer and..."

"Let's just say it wasn't appropriate," Megan and Peter laughed. Megan put the disc in and got a blanket out of Lacey's room and draped it over her and Peter.

The movie started and there were laughter and heartwarming moments.

Then halfway through the movie Megan fell asleep on Peter's chest. And Peter's arm was draped over Megan's back cradling her in his arms.

* * *

"Peter?" Megan asked and looked up at Peter. Then her surroundings, she saw that she was in her bedroom, but she remembered falling asleep on the couch and panicked when she saw Peter and him looking at her.

"Did we?" Megan asked and trailed off.

"No," Peter laughed.

"You fell asleep and I carried you into your bedroom, I hope you don't mind..."

"No, I don't, thanks, Peter." Megan said and fell asleep one more time in the arms of a man she loved.


End file.
